


Partners

by Slightly_irish_dragon



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Not Beta Read, read me, written in the wee hours of the morning so forgive me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6055414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slightly_irish_dragon/pseuds/Slightly_irish_dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was going to be a 4 and 1 but its four in the morning, I'm lazy and honestly I rather like it as it is. </p>
<p>The two meanings of the word Partner in the RWBY universe, Bumbleby style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners

**Partners**

 

Hunters and huntresses worked in teams of four, two sets of partners. The way these teams are determined differs from academy to academy. Beacon academy has found it successful throughout the years to, literally I might add, throw their fledgling students into a potentially deadly situation and watch as it plays out. The first person who's eyes you meet will be your partner for the duration of your training and very likely the rest of your life. The teams of four are decided by the retrieval of matching artefacts. And so, if you survive, you have your team, your family against the darkness, the Grimm.

 

The bar

Blake stood at the bar trying to catch the waiters eye. It had been a very long day and really was it too much to ask that she be allowed just one bloody drink before making her way back to her dorm room and team. She sighed everything ached, even her ears (both sets) and she was bone tiered, but it would seem that she was doomed to an unfortified night. Just as she turned to go a flash of gold and a laughing voice caught her attention.

“Tristan! How about a little service for my partner, yeah?” Yang called, slipping her hand to Blake's shoulder to halt her retreat and identify her to the, now attentive, waiter.

“Good Grimm! Yang, you actually managed to trick someone into dating your sorry ass?” Tristan called back down the bar to them. It seemed the whole bar paused their revelry to laugh with him. Yang herself throw her head back and roared just as heartily.

“Grimm no. Can you believe a beautiful woman such as this falling for me? You’ve been drinking your own stock again, haven't you?” The crowed once again voiced their amusement as one.

“She's my hunting partner. Its her job to protect this sorry ass, not love it.” With that and one last laugh, Tristan sent two drinks sliding down the bar and into their grateful hands.

 

The fight

“She's my partner, Adam, if you even think of hurting her I will castrate you with my bear hands and leave you for the Grimm to do with as they wish. Do you understand me Adam? I will kill you.” Adam laughed from where he was stood over an unconscious Yang.

“So she's your partner, you hunt together. Come on Kitten you can find another one, no problem.” He mocked, blade moving ever closer to Yang unprotected throat. A flash of shadow and a choked cry later and Blake was crouched above him, Gambol Shroud's blade buried deep in his chest.

“Not that sort of partner.”

 

Some partnerships last only as long as it takes to graduate. Some become the closest of friends. And some, some become so much more. It takes a great deal of trust to bare you back to someone and know with absolute certainty that they will be there to guard it, no matter what. Sometimes your heart is bared in the process. And sometimes, if you’re lucky, your partner will guard that too.

**Author's Note:**

> I truly crave comments and kudos, so feed the beast that is my soul. Please? No really tell me what you think, I wanna know. This work is also on ff.net (shadowdragon1993) and Tumblr (same name as here) come say hi. (cause I'm a lonely sod in need of a hug.)
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
